yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GothCookie/Baka wiki
The title of the blog seems joke-y but the subject of this blog defintely isn't ''joke-y! This blog is about this wiki being so enjoyable terrible to be right now. Okay, maybe it's not terrible, but definitely ''NOT ENJOYABLE. We're here on this wiki to make OCs, roleplay, and have fun, hmm? The answer to that retorical question is...yes, we are ''here on this wiki to make OCs, roleplay, and have fun. #'Make OCs? Check. Although there's a lot of shitty drama about OCs being Mary Sues, rules about OCs that are just downright unfair for some people, reviews about OCs that are just upsetting and all of that crap. Making OCs should be just straight-forward, simple, the only drama when a creator's panicking because they don't have an idea for (insert thing here) and nobody's helping them. #'Roleplay? '''Check. But it turns into a drama where a lotta things are put in brackets because SOMEONE didn't roleplay the way another wanted them too. Or it gets hilariously terribly off-topic so the whole RP falls apart...or it gets so bad that there needs to be a re-do. #'Have fun? '''Hmm...can't check on that one. None of us seem to have fun except for those roleplays that go wrong, or making terrible joke OCs that causes a huge drama. (There's too many joke OCs...I'll get too that later...) Kay, the ''very first ''thing I'll talk about is the '''recent '''drama: the petty infobox drama, as I call it. There was the choice between Bubble's new infobox, Bubble's previous infobox, Jackboog21/canon wiki's infobox...or someone else's personal infobox that they would create to stop all this drama. I don't mean to be offensive but... ''THIS. IS. PATHETIC!!! I don't mean to call Jackboog21 this, by the way, although his threads and polls didn't really help in my opinion, as it sparked up only a few supports. You might see no drama on these threads, but you should have seen the ''chat! Fucking hell. Messages thrown at each other like knifes...or...poisonous darts. 'Pathetic. ' ''THEN there was the previous Visual Vs Source War. I think this was around...World War MIX (one-thousand-and-nine/1009)? There are STILL boxes that say which side they support/they don't support at all on some user pages...''why didn't these bakas erase it after the war ended?? They'll fucking make another Visual Vs Source War again...we've had enough wars anyway! (Sorry to be offensive but...these war-starters are like fucking Hitler! And he's a monster!) There's also the whole shit stuff about people leaving...Mixdere left. Porcy left. That's the only two I remember, but there's a whole lot others...like Kuro! I almost forgot about her...anyway, she left today, the day that I'm writing this (07 Febrary 2016) and even ''I ''left for a while, joined an alternate wiki and came back...why did I? I don't even know why I came back! '''Kay, this is the end of Part One. Yes, this is a Part One. Part Two will come out later. Category:Blog posts